Kane
Kane ist ein Mönch, ehemaliger Großmeister der Blumen des Klosters der Gelben Rose und zuletzt als Berater, Weggefährte und Freund an der Seite von König Gareth Drachenbann zu sehen. Erscheinung Kane ist ein menschlicher, hochstufiger Mönch Anfang 70, der trotz seines drahtigen, aber muskulösen Körperbaus recht unscheinbar wirkt. Dies liegt nicht zuletzt an der Art und Weise, wie er sich kleidet. Ausgefranste, weiße Haare zieren Kopf und Gesicht, schlichte Lumpen, deren Hose durch einen einfachen, raufaserigen Strick gehalten werden, dienen ihm als Kleidung. Außer ein paar magischen Ringen, trägt Kane keinerlei Schmuck am Körper. Persönlichkeit Tag für Tag meditiert Kane mindestens vier Stunden lang und trainiert ebenso lange. Wann immer es ihm nach Nahrung oder anderem verlangt, übernimmt Kane stets die niedrigsten Arbeiten, die er finden kann, was vorzugsweise körperliche Arbeiten beinhaltet, um immer wieder aufs Neue die Verbindung mit seiner Umwelt zu entdecken und zu bewahren. Gerüchten zufolge galt Kane zusammen mit Artemis Entreri als der "... gefährlichste Mann der Blutsteinlande." Kampf Wie so viele andere Mönche auch, wenn auch nicht auf diesem Niveau, kämpft Kane hauptsächlich im waffenlosen Kampfstil. Geschichte 1357 wurde Kane zusammen mit sechs anderen Abenteurern (Olwen Waldfreund, Bruder Dugald, Riordan Parnell, Celedon Kierney, Emelyn die Graue und Gareth Drachenbann) rekrutiert, um das Dorf Blutstein vor einer Armee von Banditen zu schützen. Nach einem harten Kampf, in dem Kane selbst den Großvater der Assassinen bezwang, siegten die Helden schließlich und wurden als nächstes zu den erst kürzlich aufgegebenen Blutsteinminen entsandt, um diese zu untersuchen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Kane jedoch vom Kloster der Gelben Rose zurückbeordert worden und nahm somit nicht an der anschließenden Entdeckung des Orcus - Tempels teil. Die Duergar, die den Tempel bewachten, planten dort ein Tor zur Materiellen Ebene zu öffnen, doch Kanes Freunde vereitelten ihr Vorhaben, indem sie die Kleriker der Dunkelzwerge töteten, bevor sie die Beschwörung beenden konnten. Danach halfen sie dabei ein Bergbauabkommen mit den in den Minen lebenden Svirfneblin auszuhandeln, was für ansteigenden Wohlstand in der Baronie Blutstein führte. Dank Blutstein, dass durch die wieder eröffneten Minen gedeihte, blühte das Dorf allmählich auf. Als auf Gareth und die anderen Abenteurer, die mittlerweile in den Rat von Blutstein einberufen worden waren, ein Attentat verübt wurde, waren Kane und seine Gefährten gezwungen wieder aktiv zu werden. Hinweisen zufolge, hegte Baron Tranth, Gareths Stiefvater, den Verdacht, dass der Angriff von Seiten des Herzogtums Arkata ausging, was diese kurz darauf durch eine Invasion Blutsteins bestätigten. Es war Krieg. Nach einem blitzartigen Gegenangriff auf die Stadt Valls wurde Arkata von Blutstein einverleibt. Nachdem Arkata besiegt war, sah auch das Herzogtum Carmanthan seine Chance, wurde jedoch ebenso schnell besiegt. Von diesen Neuigkeiten beflügelt, griffen auch die vasaanischen Marionettenbaronien Ostel, Morov und Polten ein, doch auch sie verloren ihre Armeen an Blutstein. Die Herrschaftsgebiete Damaras waren endlich vereint. Der neugewählte Großvater der Assassinen, ein enger Verbündeter des Hexenkönigs Zhengyi, lockte Kane und seine Gefährten zu seiner Bergfestung, welche von schierer Gewalt kaum überwältigt werden konnte. Brillianterweise stahl sich die Gruppe in Verkleidung von Assassinen in das Schloss und neutralisierte die Bedrohung. Unglücklicherweise war dies jedoch der letzte Strohhalm Zhengyis, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits sämtliche Armeen Vaasas unter seinem Banner versammelt hatte, um die vermessenen Damarer im Süden festzusetzen. Die Schlacht wurde in Goliad, dem Ort der größten Niederlage Damaras im ersten Krieg mit Vaasa, geführt. Dieses Mal erzwang die Armee Damaras jedoch eine Pattsituation, nachdem sie realisierten, dass Zhengyis untote Truppen auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht weiter als bis zu einer gewissen Grenze fortschreiten konnten, da sie sich zu weit von der Magie entfernten, die sie in Vaasa mit Leben erfüllte. Die sterblichen Krieger wurden besiegt und die Armee Damaras zog vom Feld der Schlacht nach Heliogabalus, wo Gareth bald darauf zum König von Damara gekrönt wurde. Doch mit der Armee von Untoten, die noch immer an der nördlichen Grenze verweilte und dem über sie befehligenden Hexenkönig Zhengyi, bestand weiterhin eine ernst zu nehmende Bedrohung für das neue Königreich. Selbst wenn die Armee, die Damara zur Verfügung hatte, nicht durch die Gefechte der letzten Monate geschwächt worden wäre, wäre es Selbstmord gewesen einfach kopfüber anzugreifen. Also lag es wieder ein Mal in den fähigen Händen von Kane und seinen Gefährten. Die Gruppe reiste zum Schloss Perilous, wo sie die Dämonen und Drachen bekämpften, die diesen Ort und den Weg zu Zhengyi bewachten. Es war eine epische Schlacht, in der der Hexenkönig Zhengyi schließlich besiegt und die Blutsteinlande von seiner Regentschaft befreit wurden. Kane selbst führte in diesem Kampf den finalen Schlag aus, der Zhengyis Niederlage besiegelte. Vor seinem Tod teleportierte sich Zhengyi in einen anderen Teil seines Schlosses, wo er ein Portal in den Abyss mit den letzten Resten seines untoten Lebens verteidigte. Sankt Sollar, der heilige Schutzpatron des Blutsteinpasses erschien der Gruppe und setzte sie davon in Kenntnis, dass Bahamut Orcus, den Patron Zhengyis davon abzuhalten versuchte, auf die materielle Ebene zu wechseln. Sie wurden von ihm mit dem Auftrag, den berühmten Zauberstab von Orcus für ihn zu stehlen, in den Abyss gesandt, von wo aus sie dessen Ebene erreichen konnten. Durch dutzende abyssische Ebenen streifend, fanden sie schließlich den Weg zu Thanatos, wo sie in das Schloss des Dämonenkönigs schlichen, Orcus durch eine vorbereitete List fortlockten, den Zauberstab entwanden und auf die Astralebene flohen. Von dort aus wurden sie von einigen Celestischen begleitet, die sie nach Celestien zu Sankt Sollar begleiteten. Davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass nur Bahamut das Artefakt zerstören konnte, ging die Gruppe zu ihm, der ihnen auftrug, es in das Blut von Tiamats Herz zu tauchen. Er brachte sie zu einem Ort an dem ein Avatar Tiamats ruhte. Nach einem fürchterlichen Kampf hatten sie sie getötet. Der Stab, der einen Edelstein zurückließ, wurde zerstört. Als sie zu Bahamut zurückkehrten, trug ihnen dieser wiederum auf, den Edelstein im Hof des Schlosses zu platzieren, woraufhin sie siegreich auf die materielle Ebene zurückkehrten. Ohne Orcus' Stab lösten sich Zhengyis Untote in Staub auf und hinterließ nur noch die überlebenden, monströsen Teile seiner Armeen in diversen Verstecken in Vaasa. Der Edelstein wurde platziert und im Laufe von zwei Wochen war er zu einem drei Meter hohen, weißen Baum mit goldenen Blättern gewachsen. Fortan war dieser Baum unter dem Namen "Tree-Gem of Bloodstone" bekannt. Aus einem seiner Ableger fertigte Kane später seinen beeindruckenden Jo-Stab. Doch das Abenteuer und der Krieg waren vorrüber und somit kehrte Kane in das Kloster der Gelben Rose zurück, wo er letzten Endes zum Großmeister der Blumen, dem Ordensvorsteher ernannt wurde. Es wird erzählt, dass Kane eines Tages gegen einen weißen und zwei rote Drachen kämpfte. Ein Trupp von König Gareth war gegen sie zu Feld gezogen und stand kurz davor zu verlieren. Dann eilte Kane herbei, entrann Feuer und Frost und trickste die Drachen gegeneinander aus, so dass sie sich mit ihrem eigenen Drachenodem gegenseitig trafen. Durch diese List, die Schläge Kanes und den Ansturm von Gareths Soldaten erlitten die Drachen massive Verletzungen. Spysong Kane ist der Anführer von Spysong, einem Netzwerk von Kundschaftern, dass von Kane, Celedon Kierney und Riordan Parnell geführt wird. Es operiert in Damara, Vaasa und den Bergen von Galena. Das Netzwerk sammeln Informationen über mögliche Bedrohungen für das Königreich und übermitteln diese dann Gareth Drachenbann und seinen Verbündeten. Kane ist Spysong's Top-Agent in Vaasa und übernimmt die Missionen, die ihn weiter weg führen mit Hilfe seines fliegenden Teppichs und seiner Mönchsfähigkeiten. Magische Gegenstände *Fliegender Teppich, der ihm auch als Meditationsteppich dient *Jo-Stab des weißen Baumes Auftritte in Abenteuern und Büchern Kane taucht das erste Mal als vorab generierter Charakter im von Douglas Niles und Michael Dobson entwickelten ADnD BATTLE SYSTEM Supermodul von 1985 namens"Bloodstonepass" auf. Zudem taucht er als vorab generierter Charakter in nachfolgenden Abenteuern auf: "The Mines of Bloodstone", "The Bloodstone Wars" und "The Throne of Bloodstone". Später spielt Kane noch eine Rolle in R.A. Salvatores Roman von 2006 "Road of the Patriach". Quellen *Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson (1985). Bloodstone Pass. TSR, Inc. ISBN 978-0394548562. *Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson (1986). The Mines of Bloodstone. TSR, Inc. ISBN 0-8803-8312-7. *Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson (1987). The Bloodstone Wars. TSR, Inc. ISBN 0-8803-8398-4. *Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson (1988). The Throne of Bloodstone. TSR, Inc. ISBN 0-8803-8560-X. *R.A. Salvatore (December 1989). The Bloodstone Lands TSR, Inc. ISBN 978-0880387712 *R.A. Salvatore (July 2007). Road of the Patriarch (Mass Market Paperback). Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0-7869-4277-0